Blast from the Past
by Imaniillusion
Summary: The untold story of Seth Caldwell, Sonny Monroe's ex-boyfriend, is now unleashed. Hints of Channy to fill your hunger. OC. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny and Chad, Oprah, or Gives You Hell by the All American Rejects. **

**I DO own Seth Caldwell.**

* * *

Seth Caldwell sat in his apartment, staring at his blank, white, boring, picture-less wall. Listening to the rain fall usually comforted him, but he was for some reason unsettled this time. The same words were pounding in his head, not stopping no matter how much he wanted them to: _Where did it all go wrong?_ His parents and teachers were always so proud of him for having such high aspirations. He was going to be a doctor or a lawyer, get his ass out of Wisconsin, and have a beautiful house in the state of New York instead. He would marry at the age of twenty-five to a gorgeous, and equally successful girl, who he would meet at college. He already knew what she was supposed to look like. Blonde hair, blue eyes, charming smile, and very witty. He searched far and wide his first year of college for this girl. He turned ladies down left and right, because they weren't equal to his standards.

And that's the exact same reason why Seth Caldwell and Sonny Monroe broke up.

They were only seventeen years old, yet they made the town's most beloved couple. Made for each other. Soul mates. They loved the same things, watched the same things, had the same hobbies, and she always had a knack for cheering him up. Which was just what he needed. Seth was the type of person that was constantly down in the dumps. And Sonny would always make him laugh just when he needed it. Their love was perfect, and clean, and just…right. Seth always knew that Sonny wanted to be an actress, but hoped that she would eventually outgrow her childish dream and shoot for a _real _job. Seth remembered how disappointed he was when Sonny told him that she was moving to California to be on a _comedy _show of all things. She was going to be a _comedian. _So, he did what he had to do. He told her that it was over, that she was being foolish, and that when she came to her senses, he would have already moved on. He ignored her tears and the sound of her calling out his name, begging him not to "be like that", and walked away. He was Seth Caldwell, and his time didn't need to be wasted with someone who was going nowhere. She was too immature for him anyway.

Right?

Things turned out very different than the way he expected He ended up working as a pharmacist at a local store. A few years ago, he would consider this a gigantic accomplishment and be immensely proud of his future self. If you asked him how he enjoyed it, he would lie through his teeth and say it was perfect. But if you could read his mind, you'd know that he considered his job the most boring thing anyone could ever do. He put on a fake-smile as faces came and went; he was in a cloudy daze twenty-four seven. The only face he particularly noticed was one day seeing a beautiful blonde woman. _She's the one_, he said to himself on the inside, while on the outside, he was smiling like an idiot. Only to notice an expensive wedding ring on her finger soon after.

Sure, he's had a few girlfriends. None of them were special though. He found himself saying things to them that Sonny would find hilarious. But, these girls weren't Sonny. They would simply look at him like he was crazy. They were all so bland. So boring. Just like his life. He craved something, or someone, to spice it all up. But he knew, deep down, that no one could spice up his life like Sonny Monroe did.

Wanting to clear his mind, Seth quickly turned on his television set before he started doubting the decision he made eight whole years ago regarding Sonny. _Oprah. That should distract me enough_, he thought to himself when he saw the famous African-American woman speaking on his television.

"And now, let's bring out our special guests for today!" she announced enthusiastically, which led to a loud applause from the excited audience. Curious, he leaned in to the TV set closer, as if that would will the guests to come out already and stop the anticipation.

The crowd cheered louder when the two mystery celebs stepped out and plopped on the chairs next to Oprah.

"Wait…is that…no way." he said to himself. Because there, right in front of him, was twenty-five year old Sonny Monroe herself, holding the hand of her fiance, Chad Dylan Cooper. Her pictures in magazines definitely didn't do her justice. She was cute when she was a teenager, but now, she was just undeniably beautiful. From her brunette, high-lighted hair, to her long, elegant legs. Gorgeous.

He always knew, deep down, that Sonny and Chad would end up together. But he was hoping with all of his heart that it wouldn't last. That's right. Seth was an avid reader of magazines regarding celebrities. He did some serious Sonny-stalking back when she first became famous, just to make sure that he _was _right about it not working out. Unfortunately, every time he would read an article, it would either be positive things, or centered at the budding romance of Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper of Condor Studios. Even when everyone knew them as rivals, Seth knew they would end up being something more. He just _knew _it. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw an interview of her on TV. The interviewer asked her about her rivalry with Mackenzie Falls. She seemed to keep a dry, bored expression when asked about the cast. However, as soon as the infamous blonde puppy-shover's name was mentioned, he could sense a dreamy look and raise of interest in his ex-girlfriend's voice.

Now, here the couple was, right in front of him, discussing their engagement and wedding plans on national television.

"His proposal was so sweet." Sonny explained, grinning from ear to ear. "It was our seventh anniversary. Chad surprised me by recreating our first date from when we were eighteen. Which, by the way, ended up in disaster. Thankfully, this one didn't. Then he took me back to my place, where all of our family and closest friends were. I was confused at first, until he got down on one knee, in front of everyone, and asked me to marry him."

The crowd _aww'd _and _ohmygosh'd _and screeched at the romantic story. Chad grinned at Sonny, his finger lightly tracing over her beautiful engagement ring.

Seth quickly changed the channel to a music station before he threw up. He always thought that if Sonny got married, he'd be happy for her. After all, his life would be even better, so why would there be a need for bitterness? He never expected himself to be _unhappy_. That was totally absurd.

_Sonny Monroe_

_Gives You Hell_

_Red Pen Records_

"What. The. Hell. She sings too?" _I really need to stop talking to myself, _he tucked his thought to the side to be remembered and applied later.

And there the beautiful brunette woman stood in the music video, about to start mouthing the words to whatever song was about to begin. His first instinct was to turn the channel to some Spanish soap opera (there _definitely _wouldn't be any Sonny's there), but his curiousness got the best of him. He _had _to see if she was any good.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

Seth's eyes bulged out and his jaw-dropped in shock. Her booming voice was _amazing._ Yeah, she sang sometimes here in Wisconsin, but never _this _good. _Maybe she's lip-synching, _he tried to comfort himself.

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 paceI wonder how bad that tastes_

Sonny stuck out her pink tongue and pointed to it with her delicate pointer-finger, raising her eyebrows with a smile.

_When you see my face Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's you picket fence love?_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

Just in case the lyrics didn't make him think that the song just _might _possibly be about him, the scenes in the music video played their breakup. She must have over-exaggerated it. No way was he _that _much of a jerk. And hey, maybe there was a slight possibility that she didn't write that song about him. Maybe she went to a similar breakup before, or combined different breakups together. Who knows.

_You've never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard, _

_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

Now, the video showed a man with jet black hair and green eyes identical to his, bored, and alone. While Sonny was kicking it up, Hollywood style. But…she had to have dated other dark-haired emerald-eyed boys, right? It's not like he was the only one. And so what the guy had the exact same hairstyle and similar style that he had when they were dating?

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then she's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then she's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

He found himself unable to overcome the temptation to bob his head and sing along with the lyrics. Even though it was a fabulous "Haha I win" song straight from an ex-girlfriend (which isn't exactly every guy's dream), it was catchy. It was smart and well thought out and just...addicting.

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies, _

_You can look me in my eyes_

_With that sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then she's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well _

At the end, Sonny winked at the camera and mouthed, _loser. _She then blew a kiss mockingly before the screen faded into black. Seth was still somewhat in denial at the song that had just played. He boosted his ego back up seconds after, though. His mind set was: Even if the song was about him, then that just shows how good of a catch he was. Why else would Sonny be so obsessed as to write about their breakup? Obviously she still wasn't over him.

As soon as there was no sign left of Sonny, Seth ripped his eyes away from the screen, turned it off, and tried to take a nap. After all, TV is very poisoning to your brain.

But even after that day, every time he would turn on the radio, that song would be playing. Every time he was with his cookie-cutter friends. Every time he was at the mall buying new loafers, and even at work. The song was haunting him, teasing him, forcing him to reconsider his life's choice. Maybe he could've gone for happiness and love instead of money and success.

…Nah.

People like Seth Caldwell never change.

And that's one of the many problems with life.


End file.
